


Love Wins

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cake, Cute, Dancing, Fluffy, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Pride, Slow Dancing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Dearly beloved,We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Roman and Virgil on their wedding day





	Love Wins

Virgil walked into the kitchen with a little bounce in his step and a large smile on his face,  
“Morning Patton,” he greeted happily as he hopped up onto the counter, legs swinging slightly.   
He and Roman were getting married today and after their stag do, Patton went with Virgil back to his and Roman’s apartment. Roman went with Logan to his and Patton’s place to keep up some tradition.   
“Morning Kiddo,” Patton smiled as he passed Virgil a plate of freshly made pancakes, “you excited?”   
“So excited,” Virgil replied as he took a bite, Patton made the best pancakes, “I’m a little nervous too.”   
“Don’t worry buddy, that’s totally normal. Logan was like that before we got married,” Patton told him, making some more pancakes for himself.   
“Really?” Virgil asked.   
“Oh yeah,” Patton replied, “I thought he was going to pass out. Yet here we are three years later, so just remember to breath and you’ll be fine.” Patton turned off the oven as he started to eat his own breakfast, “I mean there’s a reason Roman is staying with Logan.” He winked at Virgil playfully who smiled. 

“Logan have to seen my tie?” Roman asked as he walked into the man’s kitchen looking a little frazzled.   
“It’s with your suit in the guest room wardrobe,” Logan told him, not looking up from the eggs, “but first you need breakfast.”   
“But,” Roman began, stopping when Logan gave him a ‘Don’t try me’ look.  
With a sigh Roman sat down in the nearest seat.   
“I’m sorry, I’m just worried that’s all,” Roman said, running a hand through his hair.   
“I understand,” Logan told him gently, turning off the oven and walking over with two plates of a full English Breakfast.   
“I just want this day to be perfect, you know?” Roman told him as Logan sat down, handing him a glass of juice, “I love Virgil, and I want this day to be special for him, he deserves it.”   
“Roman relax,” Logan cut in before the other man could go into full panic mode, something that was usually Virgil’s forte, “I know you’re worried, but everything will be fine. As long as the two of you are together, the day will be perfect no matter what happens.”   
Roman smiled at Logan’s words knowing he was right. 

After breakfast the foursome got ready for the wedding and headed over to the venue. Virgil and Patton got their first and were led to a room where they could take some time to relax while all the guests arrived. Roman and Logan arrived a few minutes later and were led to another room to relax and take a breather.   
After ten minutes or so, Roman and Logan were told they could wait at the end of the aisle. The two of them walked to the end and stood in their places, Roman bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly. He was wearing a white suit with a red tie while Logan wore a Tardis blue suit with a black tie. Roman looked back at him and let out a calming breath as Logan subtly gestured him to.   
The piano started up and the small congregation, that consisted of close family and friends, stood and looked towards the back doors. The doors swung open to reveal Virgil wearing a black suit with a purple tie, that matched his hair, and Patton stood next to him wearing a lighter blue suit with a white tie. Virgil linked his arm through Patton’s and took a deep breath as the man walked him down the aisle.  
Tears spilled out of Roman’s eyes as he watched his almost husband walk towards him. He looked breath-taking. Patton smiled at Virgil before moving to stand behind him.   
“You look beautiful,” Roman whispered as he and Virgil held hands facing one another.   
“You look beautiful too,” Virgil whispered as tears welled in his eyes. 

The ceremony went off without a hitch and tears were shed as the boys said they’re own vows, cheers erupting as they kissed and Roman pumped his fist in the air. Their rings were engraved with the words ‘I love you.’   
The party afterwards was small, and the toasts were short but sweet. The two cut the cake and kissed, everyone erupted into cheers once again. The first dance was to the song ‘At the beginning,’ the two boys looking at one another like they were the only ones in the world.   
The rest of the evening was spent dancing, laughing, eating, drinking and photo’s being taken. As the party slowly died down and the happy couple shared one last slow dance together, just the two of them on the room. Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist, while Virgil wrapped his around Roman’s neck. The two closed their eyes as they rest their foreheads together, the photographer managing to slip back in and take sneaky picture. 

After thank you’s and hugs were exchanged everyone headed home.   
Roman insisted on carrying Virgil over the threshold and up to their room where they proceeded to bounce on the bed like little kids, landing in a giggling heap.   
“I love you,” Roman whispered as he cupped Virgil’s cheek after the laughter died down.   
“I love you too,” Virgil whispered back, smiling as his lips met Roman’s.

The next morning the two of them woke up in a tangle of limbs, happy sleepy smiles on their faces.


End file.
